


Remember your Story

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ghoul, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A woman wakes up in a mysterious place, doesn't know who she is or even her name. Along the way she meets another lady that is supernatural and starts to discover who she is and why she was taken to this mysterious place. Turns out she is supernatural as well, a vampire to be exact, and now she must figure out how to control her new found powers and how to cope with her amnesia.





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing I remember was looking up at bright, glowing blue eyes before darkness took over. I woke up from my slumber with an aching body and a migraine like no tomorrow. I rubbed my head in circles hoping to relieve the pain but realizing that I was in a pitch black area and I could’t see a thing. “Hello…” I said trying to get an answer from someone with no luck. I waited a couple of minutes before calling out again with no answer. 

My mind started to race…I didn’t know where I was or who took me. I sat up, still rubbing my head, and tried to calm myself down. After a couple of minutes I started to stand up with effort and waved my hands in front of me. Nothing… I slowly started to walk forward before hitting a wall. The wall was smooth and cold. I realized the air around me was freezing but I didn’t seem effected by it. There was no time to waste so I started to walk along the wall as support. Minutes passed as I walked along the wall before hitting another one. I didn’t have my hand out in front of me so I went into the other wall face first. It hurt like a bitch. So I walked along the other wall before the smooth surface changed. The wall was raised and as I stretched out my hand I bumped into a knob. It was a door. I twisted the knob to find out that it was unlocked and I opened the door wide open. There was light at the end of what looked like a long hall way. I started to walk down the hallway before I heard a mysterious sound. It sounded like an animal was hurt and weak. My legs began to walk faster and I could feel my nerves coming out as I approached the light. As I walked closer to the light, my eyes were having a hard time adjusting because of the darkness I was just consumed by. The animal kept making noises and before I knew it, my legs were running. When I finally reached the light, I had to stop and let my eyes adjust fully. Before I could finally adjust to the light something tackled me to the ground. The adrenalin started to pump through my veins and the flight or fight mode switched on. I started to punch whatever I could make contact with. There was crunching sounds the more I punched and before I knew it the thing that was holding me let go and started to wine. I finally opened my closed eyes and stared at the creature in front of me. Only it wasn’t a creature, it was a human being, I think. 

The human cried and moaned in pain, rolling on the floor. I sat up and shuffled over to the person who was in pain. “Are you alright?” I asked trying to figure out how to help this person next. They didn’t answer but kept on moaning in pain. “Please…I need to know if I can help.” I took my hand and tried to place it on their shoulder before I heard a hissing sound. That’s not normal. I thought as I retracted my hand. I couldn’t see their face and their hands cradled their face. Time was ticking and there were only two options, get up and get help, or try to help the person in pain. I took the second option, grabbed the persons hands and pinned them to the sides of their body. Next thing I knew I heard loud hissing and could see the startling face of what is now a woman underneath me. She had her mouth opened because she was hissing and there was a set of sharp teeth protruding out of her gums. Her eyes were glowing green and she was as pale as a ghost. I almost let go of her in shock, but at the same time, something felt familiar to me. “Let me goo.” She said while hissing in between her words. “Why won’t you let me help you?” I asked, not letting go of her until I got answers. “I’ll heal in a second if you don’t stop crunching my wrists.”

“What?” I said and looked at her wrists. She was right, somehow I squeezed her wrists so hard that they were limp in my hand. I immediately let go with a gasp and the woman huffed in relief. After seconds went by the lady slowly started to sit back up and moved around her hands like nothing hurt her in the first place. “Now why did you go and hurt me in the first place honey?” 

“You pounced on me the second I walked into the room lady.” I said with anger in my voice. 

“Honey, I thought you were dinner. I wasn’t expecting food to put up a fight with me.” 

“Food?”

“Well, you are human aren’t you?” She asked me with curiosity.

“I….I….” My mind was racing. Am I a human? Why don’t I remember anything? What am I? 

“Looks like cat got your tongue honey. From what it sounds like you don’t know what you are.” I looked up at the woman and she grinned back at me.  
“From the activities that were just placed you are most definitely not a human. If you can break my wrists and break my bones as easily as you just did you HAVE to be a vampire.” 

A vampire? What? I just realized that I don’t even know who I am. All I could do was stand there and look into the woman’s eyes. She was telling the truth, the whole truth, and I didn’t know what to think about it. 

“Oh, honey, are you alright? Do you even know your name?” From my facial expression, she could tell that I was in shock and didn’t know anything. Her face frowned. 

“It’s ok honey, it will come back. It happens to us all that end up in this hell hole.” She said.  
“Hell hole? Why are we stuck in this place?” 

“Because of the doctor…He’s the one that’s keeping us here.”

“The doctor. What does he do?” 

“He likes to experiment on us…he’ll do anything and everything he wants to us because he can. He’s evil and cruel to us…but then again we are who we are.” It took me a couple of seconds to let that sink in. 

“So…how do I know if I’m a vampire lady?” I said with a weak, soft voice. 

“Honey, you don’t need to call me lady. My name is Ivy. There are also many ways to find out if your a vampire. One they have super strength as you broke my bones, two they have super speed, three, they drink blood, and so on…I’m curious as to why you don’t remember anything.”  
“I don’t know…if I’m a vampire are you one too?” 

“Oh, no, the doctor likes to keep all kinds of patients in his laboratory. It’s just not common to have a vampire or a werewolf in the lab cause they can get…messy” 

“Messy how?” 

“Well vampires and werewolves are pretty much the most powerful supernatural beings in the world. It can be hard to control them unless they are newly turned or just weak in general. You may fit into one of two categories.” She said with a unnerving gleam in her eye.

“Maybe…what kind of creature are you then?” 

“I am a ghoul, hints the sharp teeth.” She said and opened her mouth to show off her set of razor sharp teeth.

“Don’t vampires have sharp teeth too?” 

“Yes but they also have four large fangs as well. I wonder…” Ivy said before bitting into her forearm. I winced and shut my eyes before something evaded my sense of smell. Food. It called to me but where, it wasn’t her forearm was it? I was too afraid to open my eyes but Ivy told me to open them. As soon as I made eye contact with her she gasped and almost jumped back from me. I was startled as well before my eyes wondered to the bright red blood on Ivy’s forearm. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Ivy said and I growled in response. I couldn’t help myself, I needed food and I need it now. My body was moving on it own now. Slowly walking towards Ivy. She looked terrified and tried to close the wound on her forearm. I grinned and before I could grab her arm, something threw me across the room. It hit the wall and gravity pulled me back to the ground. I finally came to my senses and shook my head before looking over at the direction 

I was thrown at. Next to Ivy stood a large, bulky man with dark, straight hair that was pulled back into a bun. He looked at me with bright yellow eyes and smiled at his work. “Make sure you don’t make a snack out of my girlfriend vampire” He said with venom in his voice. 

“I…I didn’t mean to…” 

“Well this is my final warning vampire I don’t want you near my girl. You blood suckers think you can go around and make a meal out of anything that moves…Makes me sick” He said as he wrapped his arms around Ivy. 

“I didn’t even know I was a vampire until a minute ago. Ivy was the one who bit her arm in the first place.” 

“Did you really do that Ivy? You know how dangerous vampires can be!” He said with anger in his voice. 

“ I know dear but I really wanted to know. I’ve never seen a vampire in my life and so I just really wanted to see.” Ivy said he voice starting to shake as tears were forming in her eyes. The man held her tighter. 

“Don’t worry baby, I know you were just curious, but please be more careful next time. Vampires are dangerous creatures that can overpower you in a second.” 

“I won’t dear.” She said leaning closer to the man before giving him a peak on the lips. Then they both turned their heads towards me and let go of their embrace. 

“What do we do now Roul?” Ivy said while looking at me from head to toe. 

“Well baby…were going to have a duel.” He said with pride. A duel! I’m so going to die. 

“Do I get a say in this?” I said trying not to have a duel with the man that just threw me across the room.” 

“No little vampire, I need to see how strong you are. It’s been a while since I’ve had some fun.” He said with a grin. I am in soon much trouble. I thought. I just stood there waiting for myself to get thrown across the room again, but the man just stood there as well. 

“What are you….” I tried to say before the man ran towards me with incredible speed. It frightened me and I stiffened up waiting to get punch or something but it never happened. I opened my eyes which I just realized were closed and was face to face with the man. It was terrifying because he was grinning with huge fangs protruding out of his mouth, bright yellow eyes that glowed with fire and scares scattered across his face. He must have fought many battles in his life because he looked like a warrior waiting for battle while I just stood here looking like an idiot. After a few seconds he spoke. 

“Aren’t you going to do anything little vampire?”

“Um…I don’t know what to do….”

“Come on! Punch me! Kick me! Anything!” He said and I hesitated. 

“But I don’t need to. Why do I have to fight if I don’t want to?” 

“For fun little vampire. You are supposed to be one of the strongest species on the planet besides werewolves, which of course I am one myself.” He said obnoxiously. 

“But I don’t wan…” He trusted himself upon me and bit into my neck. It hurt like a bitch with his humongous canine teeth bitting into the nape of my neck. Then something rushed into my body, something unknown yet familiar. A power that I had not accessed before, yet, have in the past. I could feel my body changing with power and with in seconds, the pressure on my neck was gone and the man now on the other side of the room. I couldn’t control my body so I just watched as I ran towards him and bit him back. Liquid started to encase my mouth and it was like nothing I had ever tastes. It was incredibly smooth, tangy and savory. I moaned in pleasure as the liquid kept coming in a steady stream. I kept sucking at the mans neck, unknowingly taking his life as well. Suddenly he seemed to realize how much in danger he was because he started to struggle against me. To bad for him because I was so much stronger. I pinned him down while attached to his throat and kept drinking his life force. Slowly he started to stop struggling but now something had trying to force me off of him. I whipped my arm around and made contact with something before it flew out of sight. With restraining the man with only one arm, he took his chance and broke free of the grip I had on him. I growled with anger because I was not entirely finished with him. 

“Enough little vampire. You’ve proven your point, give it a rest.” He said with little energy in his voice. Something was calling to me still, I was not satisfied and I needed more. 

“MORE!” I rumbled out of myself. 

“NO.” A female voice said…Ivy….I started to slowly come back. There was red all over my hands. The man held onto his neck and red was streaming down his throat. Ivy came over to the man and tried to help him. Then I realized that all of the red was actually blood. I was drawn to it but disgusted at the same time. I slowly started to walk over to the man and Ivy before she screamed “STOP! Don’t you dear take another step MONSTER! How dare you hurt my precious Roul.” It disturbed me hearing someone call me a monster when I had no clue of who I was or even what my name is. When she stopped looking at me I came closer and closer to her before standing right at her side. She looked at me with disgusted eyes but eventually asked for help. I applied pressure on the wound for her. The blood slowly leaking out of his neck was starting to look pretty good but I had no time to think before Ivy started talking to me.  
“You need to give him some of your blood honey. It’s the only way to save his life…” She said with sorrow. I looked at the mans neck deciding whether to give him my blood or drain the rest from his unconscious body. After a couple of seconds of intense staring I decided to help him. But in order to help him I needed to bite my arm. Slowly I held my wrist to my mouth and bit down only to find out that my fangs retracted into my gums. 

“I can’t Ivy, my fangs…there gone.” 

“Here let me help.” Ivy said and I gave her my arm willingly. She opened up her mouth to show sharp teeth before bitting into my wrist. I gasped and hissed at the pain embedded into my arm until she let go. I looked at the man and shoved my wrist into his mouth. After a minute of a steady flow of blood he wasn’t moving or responding to the blood. There was another option of course and I took it. I took my wrist into my mouth and took blood into my mouth. It was warm, yet cool, but I didn’t have any time to think about it. I placed my lips over the mans and force fed my blood. At first I didn’t think it would work but then he swallowed. Again and again until I had no more blood in my mouth. I pulled away before he could bite down on my mouth and he started squirming around. Since he was still weak, I restrained him until he stopped resisting. Ivy took his head onto her lap and tried to sooth him into calming down which seemed to work after a couple of minutes. 

When Roul could finally gain consciousness he was cranky. 

“What do you think your doing little vampire? You could have killed me in cold blood.” 

“Look, do you think I meant to hurt you? You were the one asking for it so why are you so upset?” 

“I was expecting you to have some sort of self-control…seems I’m wrong about that.” I paused for a second and looked at the man that I just saved.  
“I don’t know why you tried to pick a fight with me! I already told you that I don’t know anything about myself. Hell I don’t even remember my own name right now! Why would you ever think it would be a good idea to play with someone who can’t control themselves? I’m upset that you put me in this situation…Why did you want to fight with me so badly?” 

…The man looked right into my eyes, but instead of fury in his eyes, it was somber and guilt.

“I guess I didn’t know what I was getting into little vampire. Can you forgive a stupid werewolf like you?” He said with a soft apologetic voice. 

“I accept your apology, but please, if you really want a fight I’d rather have myself in control next time.” I said trying to defuse the situation. The werewolf laughed and gave a small smile. 

“Don’t get your hopes up vampire, the next time we fight I know I will kick your ass.” I laughed as well enjoying the new found friendship a mysterious place.  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................HI!  
So I really bad at introductions and stuff but I hope you guys really like the story. I would love your feed back and maybe any ideas for the future story line :)  
I'm also really bad at creating story names so if any of you have any suggestions please tell me!!


	2. chapter 2

After an hour or so Roul was back on his feet and properly introduced himself to me. He also told me how him and Ivy meet. It was in this mysterious place along with about fifty other supernatural creatures. They wanted to pick fights with him because he was a werewolf and because no one could defeat him. After a couple of days he realized there was one person that didn’t want to pick a fight with him and it was Ivy herself. They started to get to know one another and before they knew it, they started to fall in love. Now they were partners and have been for about two years. It was a cute story in this retched place.  
After their love story I began my own investigation on myself.  
“So why don’t I remember anything about myself or who I am, but both of you seem to remember everything?”  
“I don’t know little vampire” Roul said. “ From the very beginning I remember everything. The doctor caught me by spraying my whole body with silver bullets and then dragged me to this place. As for vampires, no one quite knows how to bring them down, except now of course.” He said.  
“It’s the same story for me, the doctor shot me multiple times with dead mans blood before taking me to this place as well. Ever since they’ve taken us here we’ve been stuck here and ripped open multiple times.” I didn’t want to bear the thought of getting slashed open by the doctor so I decided to move on to my other questions.  
“So do you know what other abilities vampires have?”  
“They are super fast, strong, drink blood, control minds, and depending on what lineage you are from there are other abilities you can acquire.” said Roul.  
“”How do I find out what abilities I have?” I asked with curiosity.  
“Well…it’s not really a science to it, you just have to follow your instincts really.”  
“How do I follow these instincts?”  
“It’s mostly when your in danger, like when you went out of control fighting me.”  
“Oh…” I said a little disappointedly. It was going to be tough trying to figure out my abilities now. But something was bothering me since I woke up. My throat. I wrapped my hand around my throat trying to ease the pain but it was becoming more prominent by the minute. Ivy and Roul looked at each other before looking back at me.  
“It seems like our little vampire is still hungry even though she just finished me off as a meal.” Raul said with a mocking voice. I couldn’t help it though, I can’t control myself right now.  
As if on cue there was some noise like a machine running and the next thing I knew there was food getting thrown onto the ground.  
“Thank God for food.” Ivy said and ran towards the food. She grabbed a couple of items like raw meat, vegetables and what looked like red liquid in a bag. She ran back over to Roul and handed him some meat and veggies. Next she walked over to me and tried to hand me the red liquid in a bag. I had a feeling as to what the bag contained but I wanted to deny it. I tried to back away from her until she ripped off the seal of the bag. All of a sudden a delicious smell came from the bag and called to me. It was defiantly blood and I was defiantly hungry. Instead of backing up I scooted closer and grabbed the bag from Ivy aggressively before drinking its contents. The blood felt amazing going into my body. So much power coursing through my body it felt like a lightning bolt hit me. Before I knew it the bag was empty, but my stomach was not. I wined in frustration but next to me was another bag of blood, probably from Ivy, to which I ripped off the seal and began to drink again.  
After about three bags of blood I felt full, satisfied and less on edge. Ivy and Roul looked pleased too with their bellies full.  
“What now?” I asked.  
“Now we wait until the next meal….” Roul said with disappointment.  
“What? That’s it? Why exactly are we stuck in this cell if we can’t do anything entertaining?”  
“The doctor…” Roul said.  
“The doctor? what about the doctor?” I asked with anger.  
“The doctor is a man of science, he wants to learn more about supernatural creatures and how to benefit them to his own liking. He wants to use us, experiment and control us so he can take over the world. Right now he’s been dreaming of finding vampires so he can find out how to live forever. After he uses you for his advantage then he’ll keep you here for the rest of your life. Wasting away to nothing until he decides to make another experiment on you.” Roul said with pain in his voice.”  
“Oh…it that why we’re stuck here? What did he do to you guys?” I asked.  
“He used me as a pre-experiment to you, he wanted to learn how my body works and digests food. Of course I can drink and eat anything in the world that was his main goal.” Ivy said.  
“The doctor wanted to experiment my strength and how I transform between wolf and human. He took many samples of my fur, bones and teeth as well as taking many x-rays. Even though this doesn’t sound that bad, he does everything in his power to make us suffer. No protection against radiation, dirty knifes to cut us open and the worst is not painkiller of sorts. He binds us down, gives us something to make us powerless against him and then cuts us slowly with the scalpel knowing that we are in immense pain. The doctor is a crude man with no boundaries on the supernatural and likes to make us suffer because we are not human in his eyes. We are the only ones left in this place because everyone else died from his hands” Said Roul.  
“Can’t we do anything about this? Haven’t you both tried to escape?”  
“We’ve tried but the walls are as hard as diamonds. Even if we were to break out of this cell I’m sure there us sone kind of security to fight back against us. The doctor isn’t that stupid which is why he monitors us all the time. He loves the fact that we are going to live here for the rest of our lives until the day we die.” Roul said as Ivy held onto him closer and trying to fight back tears. I was horrified by what Roul said. This isn’t fair to any of us.  
“Well I’m going to do something about this. When I figure out who I am and what I’m capable of then I’ll fight back. Will you join me when that day comes?” I asked with confidence in my voice. I wasn’t going to die here, they aren’t going to die here either and I’ll make sure of it.  
“Yes.” Both of them said at the same time and filled me with emotions.  
“You ok vampire? You’re fangs are out and your eyes are blood red.” Ivy said. I guess I didn’t have any control over myself still. I looked at Ivy and Roul embarrassed.  
“I guess I can’t get control over my body yet, it’s still a new feeling to me….It’s just that you both filled my up with hope and I really want this plan to succeed.” I started to feel tears in my eyes until I heard a loud ripping sound go through my body.  
“VAMPIRE!!”


End file.
